Merlin's guide to magical biengs
by Darksavior117
Summary: Merlin makes a guide to the wonderful and dangerous magical beings he has encountered.
1. intro

**intro for the merlin fanfict/guide I wanted to make**

Hello everyone my name is Merlin. You might recognize me as King Arthur's Servant. However i have a secret i am a warlock. So through my adventurers i have come across strange, fascinating and also dangerous creatures. With my mentors Gaius' suggestion i created a guide about these creatures and biengs that inhabit the world as well as you or me. In this guide i will be giving you lore on these creatures, where they are found, and if its dangerous how to fight it. I might even tell a few stories of my encounters with some of them.

-Merlin

**have to make this part or else the story might get deleted for being a list**


	2. magic users

**ok first section is all about sorcerors and dragons.**

* * *

Sorceror

* * *

Technically not creatures, but warlocks are people like you, only exception is that we can do magic and are split into two major groups Warlocks and Witches. Minor groups include Dragon Lords, Druids, and Seers.

* * *

Warlocks

* * *

Warlocks are male sorcerers. The word warlock sometimes translates to "truth -twister" which is sort of a lie itself since a lot of warlocks including myself are very honest. There are two types of warlocks there are the ones who are born with magic, like myself, then there are warlocks who aren't born with it but can practice it, Gaius is this type of warlock. Warlocks now are in hiding, this is because a while ago King Uther created a purge of all things magic, this included warlocks, witches, Dragon lords, even Dragons themselves. Unfortunately because of that Uther is hated by mainly all who practice Magic. A warlock named Edwin Muirden once tried to kill Uther and his family because his parents died during the great purge. Well i Stopped him and he took an axe to the head.

* * *

Witches

* * *

Like Warlocks except they are all female. Most witches i have encountered are evil and cruel. They motives are usually driven by revenge. I feel this is because of the great purge. Nimueh, The witch who was the main Reason Uther caused the purge (mainly because she used magic to make Uthers wife pregnant and give birth to Arthur and she died at childbirth.) and so many people she loved died and she devised many plans to wreck his kingdom, because me and Arthur foiled them, she turned her attention to us and in the end i stopped her. Other witches include Morgana who later became our greatest enemy and her half sister Morgause.

* * *

Druids

* * *

The Druids are a group of peaceful and secretive people who posses powerful magic. They live throughout Albion settlements and they are very powerful healers. They have been long sought and hunted down by Uther. Druids worship nature and practie magic for peaceful means, which make them peaceful people. A Druid who i once met named Mordred was a powerful warlock, yet when we first met i helped escape Uther and go back to his people, Unfortunally The great Dragon told me a prophecy that he would kill Arthur. Years later Mordred helped Me and Arthur rescue Arthur's knights, which he became a knight himself.

* * *

Dragonlords

* * *

A dragonlord is a sorcerer who has a rare ability, they can tame and converse with dragons. According to the old religion dragonlords and dragons are brothers. During The great purge all but one where killed, My Father Balinor. I met my father for the first time when menand arthur went to seek a dragonlord to stop the great dragon (who I freed as part of a deal I made with him) from destroying Camelot in revenge for the purge of dragons. Unfortunately my father died from bandits before we could get to Camelot and in his death, the last dragonlord passed down his magic to another. That person was me, I am the last dragonlord. I then saved Camelot, again. Now me and Kilgharrah the great dragon share a brotherly bond.

* * *

Seers

* * *

A Seer is an individual who can see the future. Most seers see there visions through dreams. Known seers i have met include Kilgharrah, Morgana, and even the druids.

* * *

Dragons

* * *

Everyone has herd of them and knows what they are. Well if you don't know what a dragon isi wil tell you. A dragon is a noble and powerful creature. They are flying reptiles that can breath fire and even have there own dragons. They are also the brother and sisters of dragonlords. Saddly all but kilgharrah where killed during the great purge and kilgharrah was inprisoned under neath camelot where we made a deal. Kilgharrah would help me protect Arthur and in return I freed him. Being a dragonlord me and Kilgharrah have a brotherly bond and always help each other if either of us where in trouble. Luckly a new dragon Aithusa was born into the world. However she made a clos ebond with morgana and now serves her.

**next will be season 1 creatures**


	3. Season 1 creatures

**all about the creatures from season 1**

Afanc

* * *

A creature conjured using earth and water. It can cause plagues at which it did to Camelot when Nimueh hatched it. I destroyed it by usin gits elemental weaknesses fire and air.

* * *

Cockatrice

* * *

Cockatrice are large lizard-like creatures that prowl the forest of balor. Arthur was attacked by one on his journey to the caves of balor in his search for the mortaeus flower in order to save me. I wish i was there to se ehim fight it, the way he described was just fantastic.

* * *

Balorian spiders

* * *

Balorian spiders are massive arachnids that live in caves within the forest of balor. When Arthur went to save me but finding the mortaeus flower. He wen tinto the caves of balor and slew one of these spiders. Nimueh who was accompany to him betrayed him and left him when hundreds of these spiders started coming. I saved him however by giving him a guiding light through my subconcious.

* * *

Griffin

* * *

A Griffin is a creature that has the body of a lion and the head and often wings of an eagle. They are resistant to most weapons and can only be killed using a magical enchantment. A griffin attacked Camelto once and Uthe rsent Arthur and a group of knights to kill it. They failed so i enchanted lancelots lance and he slew the creature with it. I tell you i don't ever get any credit for my work.

* * *

Elanthia Beetles

* * *

Deadly insects That can enter an devour someone brain. They are conjured by dark magic. Edwin conjured them and commanded them to attack Morgana so he can save her and take gaius' job and use that to get to Uther.

* * *

Wraith

* * *

A warith is a dead person risen from Necromancy to seek revenge on someone for past events. This requires the fallen persons body. Tristen debois or the black knight came as a wraith to seek revenge against his brother in law Uther. Only a blade made out of dragon flame could kill a wraith so i had kilgharrah help me forge excalibur for Arthur to use in his duel with the Black knight however Uther fought in his place and used Excalibur to kill the Black Knight again.

* * *

Unicorns

* * *

Unicorns are horses with a horn on the top of its head. If a Unicorn is killed a curse will fall upon its killer. Arthur killed one and was cursed so the to life t the curse he had to prove himself pure of heart. Which he did.

* * *

Questing Beast

* * *

A deadly creature with the body of a leopard and head of a cobra. There is no cure for its venom which is so trong one bite means death. There can only be one questing beast alive at a tiem so when one dies a new one is born and is also a deadly omen. Me and Arthur went to slay the beast. We where successful but Arthur was bit and almost died so i went to the isle of the blessed to save him.

**next is all about creatures from season 2**


	4. season 2 creatures

**this section is now about season 2 creatures**

* * *

Gargoyles

* * *

Gargoyles are stone statues of flying monster found around Camelot. The warlock cornelius sigan use dmagic to make them come to life and fight for him. As usual i defeated him.

* * *

Wilddeoren

Wilddeoren are very large, dangerous rodent carnivores which infest the Tunnels of Andor. They're blind and sense their surroundings and prey by smell. In Arthur's point of view they're giant baby rat's. A pair of these creatures where used by a bandit named hengist to despose of unwanted visitors.

* * *

Trolls

* * *

greedy, but powerful creatures. They are extremely ugly and there views on beauty are very different from ours. A troll once disguised herself as lady catrina and married uther, which was amusing for Kilgharrah. I Exposed her and she was killed by Arthur.

* * *

Bastet

* * *

A monster that resembles a panther with bat-like wings. Bastets are actually cursed people. A sorceror can curse someone and on the stroke of midnight that person would become one. I met a girl named freya who was unfortunately cursed, i protected her from bounty hunters. She loved me and i loved her. Bu tone night she truned to the bastet killed the bounty hunter and was able to resist the curse after seeing me. However she was fataly wounded by one of Arthurs knights. I took her to the lake of Avalon where she died in peace. She is now the lady of the lake.

* * *

Knights of Medhir

* * *

The Knights of Medhir were created over three hundred years ago by a powerful sorceress called Medhir . A group of seven knights of Camelot 's become this terrifying force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake. While summoned, no weapon can harm or kill the Knights. Only if the spell animating them is broken, they can be stopped. Morgana animated these Knights so I had to break the spell to stop them. It was also there sword i used to free the great dragon.

**next is season 3 creatures, which is also my favorite season.**


	5. season 3 creatures

**my favorite season I think and so here are the creatures from that season**

* * *

Undead Skeletons

* * *

Created as soldiers for the battle of Camelot, By Morgana and Morgause. Morgana controlled them by using a staff that Morgause gave her. I destroyed the staff and the undead went back to staying dead.

* * *

Serket

* * *

Giant scorpions the size of a man. They always appear in groups. Morgause and Morgana chaine dme up in the forest and i was surrounded by Serkets. Killgharah saved me however.

* * *

Goblins

* * *

Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures that resemble small green humans. Goblins will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others, gold. I accidentally let one lose in Camelot while fetching a tome for Gaius. The goblin possessed him and caused a lot of havoc, such as giving Arthur donkey ears. Me and Gwen stopped hit by tricking it to lick a poisoned piece of gold. It fled its host and we trapped in a box and put it somewhere none will ever find it.

* * *

Sidhe

* * *

small blue humanoid creatures, that are skilled at enchantments. They are lead by an elder and also us epixies as servants. This elder once put a sidhe into princess Elana to make her a sidhe queen. Gaius destroyed the sidhe in her body.

* * *

Pixies

* * *

Fairy-like creatures that have pink skin and pointy ears. They serve the sidhe. One pixie, Grunhilda, disguised herself as a nanny so she could turn princess Elana into the sidhe queen. Me and gaius saved her of course and i turned Grunhilda to pixie dust.

* * *

Phoenix

* * *

A Pheonix is a flaming bird that when it dies it is reborn from the ashes. It also has the ability to consume a person's life energy with its own body parts. I never encountered an actually pheonix, but morgana gave arthur a pheonix eye which started to suck out his life force as he travels through the perilous lands to find the fisher kings trident.

* * *

Wyvern

* * *

the cousins of dragons, but smaller. Unlike dragons there are many of them and mainly fly in packs. Since they are related to dragons a dragonlord such as myself can control them. During Arthur's quest in the perilous land she was attacked by some wyverns only to be saved by Me and Gwaine.

* * *

Manticore

* * *

One of the most dangerous creatures, a manticore is from the spirit world that can travel to the physical world through a portal. It has a human head but has a frilled neck and a scorpion tail. They are also very poisonous. Gaius' ex-fiance Alice opened a portal for a manticore to use it for good. However it only became used for a plot to kill Uther. Which me and Gaius stopped by trapping it to the box its portal was bound to and destroy it.

**by now the next section should be obvious but if you are truly daft its season 4.**


	6. season 4 creatures

**season 4. note there are some creatures that appeared in season 4 but I will put them in the season 5 section, because season 5 didn't have a lot of new creatures**

* * *

Dorocha

The Dorocha are the voices of the dead who come out at night. It is unknown if all the people who die become Dorocha, or just a portion of them. However, they are said to be numberless. They appear as skeletons that are made of smoke. They can kill any mortal by their touch, seemingly freezing them to death, and are only repelled by fire or daylight. I encountered these creatures when morgana sacrificed Morgause to open the viel and let the dead into the world. My friend lancelot gave his life to close the viel and seal away the dorocha.

* * *

The Cailleach

* * *

The gate keeper of the spirit world. she appeared after Morgana tore the Veil. Only a sacrifice could close the veil and Lancelot Sacrificed himself and she along with the dorocha disappeared.

* * *

Vilia

* * *

Water spirits that dwell in brooks and streams and have healing powers. When the veil was broken i was injured from the dorocha. Lancelot and Me met the vilia which healed me and protected us frm the dorocha.

* * *

Fomorroh

* * *

A seven headed serpent that can posses someone and be controlled by the person who controls the fomorroh. Morgana put one these creatures head into my neck and made me her slave. Gaius paralyzed the head and i went to kill the creature. Gaius than removed the head after i returned.

* * *

Lamia

* * *

A creature made from fusing the blood of a girl with a serpent. Lamias appear as beautiful women and seduce then kill men who fall for there charms. Only women and sorcerers are immune to there charms. The other form lamias take is a giant reptilian like creature. A vilage fell ill after a lamia came by so me Gwen and Arthur's knights protected a girl who was a lamia and made the knights turn against eachother. In the end me and Gwen defeated it.

* * *

Shade

* * *

A Shade is a ressurecte dsould brought out from mecromancy. Unlike wraiths the body is not required to bring them back. Morgana created a Shade of Lancelot to turn Gwen away from Arthur so Gwen wouldn`t become queen. Morgana commaded the shade to kill istelf afte rit succeded in having Arthur banish Gwen. I then saved Lancelot and rescued his soul so he could rest in peace.

**last section is of course season 5. which I don't think I need to even say it.**


	7. season 5 creatures

**last season so last section. the nathair and dochraid where originally from season 4 but they also appered in season 5 so I put them there so there is more creatures.**

* * *

Nathair

* * *

The Nathair is a serpent-like creature from the Mountains of Asgorath. It's harmless most of the time but with a little persuasion it can torture victims to the limit of human endurance. Morgana used the nathair to torture people. She used this on Gwen's brother Elyan and Gwaine. Gwaine did not survive the torture how ever.

* * *

Euchdag

* * *

The Euchdag is the last of her kind and has all the knowledge in the world. Becaus eof that she is in hiding. Morgana wanted to find her so that she could find what Arthurs bane was. For this end she had the saxon`s prisoners to dig in the mountain to find her. She healed Gwaine who was injured. She then came to me and said that Arthurs bane was Arthur Himself.

* * *

Dochraid

* * *

The Dochraid is an enigmatic being with a repulsive physical form. She(if you prefer to call it a she) has the appearance of a hag with no eyeballs. she lives in the perpetual darkness of a cave. Unable to see, the Dochraid uses her sense of smell to detect her surroundings. Morgana went to her for advie alot. I once went there disguised as an older version of myself to ask her how to free Arthur's wife gwen from a curse that turned her against arthur.

* * *

Gean Canach

* * *

a slug like creature from the old religion that can steal a sorcerers magic. Morgana used this creature on me to take away my powers. Before Gaius killed it, it was successful in its goal now I have no magic. Just kidding I got it back.

**that's is all the creatures from the show if I miss any please tell me in reviews. I will do a closeing chapter next.**


End file.
